Shinigami Kryptonite
by oskalaboska
Summary: Love is truly a weakness its all the hormones .


Title: Shinigami Kryptonite  
Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushirou  
Spoilers: Sealed Sword only otherwise AU (cuz Toushi's tall in some)  
Warnings: mostly Whipped!Hitsugaya (wanna do something different)  
AN: A desperate attempt to eliminate prompts.  
Summary: Love is truly a weakness.

**Angel**  
Ichigo's first impression of the 10th division captain was that of an angel.

His eyes witnessed what could only be known as the epitome of beauty and innocence. With eyes flashing of green fire and purpose, a strong, commanding voice called out to the heavens and with a wave of the it's sword, the enemy is dispatched and Ichigo is thankful for the mercy that was the angel has bestowed upon him.

Later he when he meets the little asshole, he places the poetic crap his mind spewed as a sign that he was hit harder than he originally thought.

**Duck  
**At first he tried to ignore it.

The boy was young, and alive, and it would never work.

Hell, they lived on two totally different planes of existence.

But Ichigo, being the person he is, refuses to be denied anything.

So when the loud-haired teen grabbed him and nervously placed their lips together, naturally, Toushirou, at first was filled with outrage and anger.

And thought he will never it, though he will loudly deny that it ever happened, it didn't take long before he was completely immersed in Ichigo's feelings and let loose the reins he held over his own.

**Fury**  
Hearing her brother sigh for the 49th time, it took all Momo's willpower not to cross the room and glomp her brother (or literally knock sense into him).

"Shirou-chan," she starts, happy at the wince the name causes, "I really don't think he cares that much what you wear. Actually, I think he'd rather you wear nothing at all." she smirks out.

"Come on now, let's clean this up." she replies as she picks up robes that Toushirou had earlier deemed inappropriate.

"Yeah," Toushirou answers back now calm and over his earlier fit of panic. "Can't let that idiot know."

**Tease**  
Karma is a bitch Ichigo thought for the millionth time.

With a sigh, he rereads what he's written in an attempt to place his mind back on the Nathanial Hawthorne and the symbolism of the Scarl.....

Did he just place the whole thing in his mouth?

"Ichigo, are you not finished yet?" Toushirou asks from the teen's bed as he pulls the strawberry popsicle out with a pop.

"It's so boring here?" he whines as he flops spread-eagle across the bed, before pulling the popsicle pulling back and forth out of his mouth.

Karma is a bitch, Ichigo thought again.

**Feet**  
To say Matsumoto was surprised is an understatement.

She knew they were in a relationship (which she secretly squees over in private with the other SWA girls) but she never really considered the affect it would have on her life.

Which is why she is currently surrounded by paperwork with a gobsmacked expression on her face staring at the door where earlier her captain and his lover left in a flurry of robes.

After a moment, the fukataichou composes herself and quickly grabs the phone.

"Girls, you'll never gonna believe this. Guess who just left for a little afternoon delight?"

**Ball**  
"It's not gonna happen." Toushirou says with his eyes closed.

"Come on, I'd really like to go and you know that you wouldn't allow me to dance with anyone else." the taller teen says poutily.

"You could go with Inoue, since she is a GIRL."

"Yeah, but you know what I'd have to go through afterwards. Anyways, the thought of you in silk is always exciting."

"Hmmm." Toushirou hums out as a hand moves across his sensitive ears and open his eyes dreamily.

Ichigo knew he'd won.

The following Saturday, everyone couldn't help but comment on Ichigo's beautiful 'girlfriend'.

**Clean  
**To be honest, it's an assumption really can't be helped.

With his wide, green eyes and baby fat cheeks, along with the fact that he's the youngest captain in the history of the Gotei 13, it's impossible not to assume he's innocent.

His silver-white hair and short stature, reinforces the image of purity that one, Hitsugaya Toushirou, unconsciously puts out.

But after waking up the morning after his and Toushirou's first (and definitely not last)'sleepover,' Ichigo couldn't help be happy at being wrong.

That is until he realized that he'd have to explain the bruises on his wrist and ankles.

**Help**  
"Why do you come to Soul Society to do paperwork at the 10th division?"

Ichigo looks down at his friend and sighs."You know, he'd never leave that damn office as long as there's work left." to which she nods in agreement. "If I help with the paperwork, I'd spend time with him and he'd get done quicker making us both happy."

For a moment, Rukia can't help but remember all the times that her friend use to whine about his boyfriend's workaholic habits.

"Plus," he says after a while and whispers conspiratorially, "he has a kink for office sex."

**Set**  
Inoue was the first one to ask when he realized it.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you know when Hitsugaya-san will return?"

Then Tatsuki, Keigo, and Chad got into it.

"Hey, Ichigo does the little snowball like candy?"

Ichigo really can't pinpoint when he no longer was seen as a separate individual and was suppose to automatically know Toushirou's mind/memories/feelings/likes or dislikes/personal schedule

"And did you know that Matsumoto kept asking me if you like chocolate?" Toushirou tells with a frown on one of his extremely rare days off.

But since it only mildly irritates Toushirou, he's okay with it.

**Spark**  
It truly was an accident, really.

Okay, he admits that he was a little peeved when Momo and Matsumoto started cooing over his relationship with Ichigo.

And when he heard that he is now regarded as the most whipped shinigami in all of Soul Society (he goggled over the fact that he beat Hisagi).

And when he heard of the bets as to where him and Ichigo have their 'alone time,' it royally pissed him off.

But he really, truly, deeply sorry for the high humidity and the fact that everyone now has frizzy hair.

One second thought, maybe not.


End file.
